A Simple Misconception
by epicfrenchfry
Summary: It was just a misunderstanding. Really. So why was everyone laughing? When Kasuka's kidnapping is reported on the Ikebukuro news, Shizuo immediately sets out to rescue him. However, everything is not as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Overall Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!. I own copies of the manga and the DVD, but I am neither Japanese nor Ryohgo Narita so obviously the series does not belong to me. Not that there should be any confusion with the matter, as this is a FANfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **One**

It was common knowledge that Yuhei Hanejima was an alias, and that the actor's real name was Kasuka Heiwajima, and by extension that he was Shizuo Heiwajima's adored little brother. It was also known that Shizuo would do literally _anything_ for Kasuka.

This public awareness was, of course, the doing of one Izaya Orihara. The informant had hacked into the most popular Yuhei Hanejima fansite and posted the information. Within days it had spread, faster than the plague, to the rest of the Internet. The theory of Shizuo's devotion was tested by multiple dimwitted jackasses who were all sent to the hospital courtesy of Shizuo.

Shizuo was fiercely overprotective of his dear brother— even more so now that everyone knew of their relation. The ex-bartender had been seen several times walking calmly to the residence of some fool who had put up any sort of threat against Kasuka, no weapons in hand besides his own two fists. All of these men were later admitted to the hospital with serious injuries. For some reason, Shizuo was never charged for this (though he was never charged for anything, likely due to his monstrous strength and hair-trigger temper).

Shizuo walked freely down the streets of Ikebukuro, on his way to where he was meeting Tom. The jumbotron TV in the main square was turned to the local news station but he barely spared it a glance as he walked past it. Tom and Vorona were waiting for him outside Russia Sushi, the former chatting casually with Simon.

"Shizuo!" The pacifist Russian man greeted with a cheery wave.

"Hey Shizuo." Tom looked over.

"Greetings, senpai." Vorona said robotically.

Shizuo responded with only a simple nod to each the Russian, his boss, and his coworker. "Who is it today?" He asked wearily as he lit a cigarette.

"Same guy as last week. The one you threw into the wall." Tom said.

Shizuo gritted his teeth. "Eh, him? Dammit."

"Somehow I doubt he'll be much of a problem this time." Tom chuckled dryly. "Hell, he'll probably be waiting at the door for us, money in hand." Shizuo grunted, hoping this was true. He really hated violence. Too bad idiotic people made him use it on a near daily basis.

As the trio walked through the main square, the jumbotron playing the local news station started flashing an emergency banner across the top of the screen. Initially, Shizuo ignored it. Ikebukuro, wild as it was, frequently had big stories on the news. It was the utterance of a familiar name that had him frozen in the middle of the crosswalk.

 _"Kasuka_ _Heiwajima,_ _the_ _actor_ _more_ _commonly_ _known_ _by_ _his_ _stage_ _name_ _Yuhei_ _Hanejima,_ _has_ _been_ _reported_ _missing_ _from_ _his_ _hotel_ _room_ _today_ _by_ _his_ _manager._ _Rumors_ _of_ _kidnap_ _began_ _circling_ _the_ _Internet_ _around_ _noon_ _today,_ _and_ _just_ _minutes_ _ago,_ _we_ _of_ _News_ _Channel_ _666_ _received_ _this_ _tape_ _confirming_ _the_ _kidnapping!"_ The newscaster played a tape and a gravelly voice started to speak.

 ** _'Shizuo_** **_Heiwajima..._** **_We_** **_have_** **_your_** **_brother._** **_If_** **_you_** **_ever_** **_want_** **_to_** **_see_** **_him_** **_alive_** **_again,_** **_come_** **_to_** **_address_** **_we_** **_have_** **_mailed_** **_to_** **_you_** **_within_** **_36_** **_hours._** **_If_** **_you_** **_are_** **_late,_** **_he_** **_dies.'_** There was a thumping sound and a muffled yelp that very clearly belonged to Kasuka. At that, all eyes on the street were fixed on Shizuo, who stared in disbelief at the jumbotron, mouth agape, eyes wide, pupils constricted. Kasaka was... kidnapped?

That gravelly voice sounded awfully familiar, as well... But Kasuka! Kasuka was in danger! Without another word to Tom or Vorona, Shizuo sprinted off back to his apartment, weaving through the crowd. He threw a small duffel bag onto his bed but after a second's thought abandoned it. He wouldn't need it. Instead he dug through all of his mail from the past week. The only thing that wasn't a bill, spam, or rental notice was a lone envelope with only his name printed on the outside. He tossed the others aside and tore it open.

 _Seattle, Washington, United States_

Shizuo groaned. "Dammit! Kasuka, the hell'd you do to get caught up in this?" He muttered to himself. "How the hell am I going to get to Seattle?" Then a little lightbulb went off over his head. "CELTY!"

* * *

He ran all the way to Celty and Shinra's apartment, and when he arrived he pounded desperately on the door. After a brief moment Shinra opened the door and Shizuo didn't even wait for an invitation to come in before he barreled past him and into the living room where Celty sat, perched on the couch and watching the news. When he entered, she jumped up and dashed over to meet him, the shadows billowing from her neck thickening.

'Shizuo!' She typed rapidly. 'I just saw the news! That's terrible what happened to Kasuka, what are you going to do?'

"That's what I'm here for. I was uh... wondering if you would help me out." Shizuo said awkwardly. Celty nodded but Shinra started to protest.

"Hold it Shizuo!" Shinra interrupted. "You're not taking my wife with you alone! I'm coming too!"

"Oh, you too finally tied the knot?" Shizuo asked curiously.

'No!'

"Well, not officially. I'm still waiting for dear Celty to accept." Shinra sighed. "Alas, the tragic romance is the best romance."

Shizuo had learned to ignore these lovesick ramblings over the years and instead only paid heed to Celty, who was typing again. 'Don't listen to him Shizuo. I'll come with you, but he's not going to relent. I suppose I should ready Shooter?'

"Thanks." Shizuo said graciously. The Dullahan went to prepare her horse-turned-motorbike, leaving Shinra and Shizuo alone. Shinra continued to eye Shizuo suspiciously, as if the blond wasn't his friend since childhood. "Shinra, I'm not trying to steal her from you." Shizuo sighed with a touch of irritation. "You've been infatuated with her since you were four, I'm not getting involved." This was ridiculous. If he had to deal with Shinra's jealousy the whole trip he would end up strangling him.

The underground doctor's attitude changed entirely. "Oh Shizuo, you're such a good friend! I don't know how I could ever doubt you! I do understand, she's so sweet and alluring! Oh no, the whole of Ikebukuro must be head over heels!"

"Most of Ikebukuro thinks she's a monster. The other half are weird teenagers and Izaya." Shizuo pointed out, blunt as ever. Shinra smacked him.

"Shizuo! That's mean!" He scolded.

"So was that!" Shizuo cried indignantly, touching his cheek. It hadn't hurt in the slightest, but still...

Celty returned, tapping on her PDA. 'Shooter's all set.'

"Oh good! Hang on, let me pack!" Shinra ran off to grab a change of clothes and his wallet.

"Why didn't you do that earlier? Oh dear god, I feel like I'm on some cheap American sitcom. I can just hear the laughtrack..." Shizuo put his head in his hands while Celty shook with silent laughter. "It's not funny!"

Shinra came back with a small duffel bag and his medical supplies. He showed the supplies to Shizuo, saying "I thought I should bring these just in case. Knowing you, I'll need them." Shizuo had to punch him for that. Celty put her helmet on and shook her 'head' disparagingly before leading them to Shooter, who was now tricked out with a black sidecar. She guided Shinra into the sidecar and put his bags on his lap, ignoring his protests. Shizuo sat behind her on the seat and Shinra immediately erupted into spirited complaints. "Celty dear, how come Shizuo gets to sit with you and I don't?" He whined but Celty whacked him lightly on the head.

'Shizuo is here for a reason. You're just tagging along.' She typed a reply. Shinra quieted down, his feeling damaged. Shooter came to life with a loud whinny and Celty drove them off into the street.

* * *

 **Heyo! epicfrenchfry here with another Durarara! story! This will be of less priority to me than Delirium so the updates will have longer waits but hopefully you can tolerate that.**

 **Oh and News 666? Yeah. That's real, according to the second season.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Today is the third anniversary of my presence on this website and to celebrate, I am updating everything!**

 **I went back to the previous chapter and changed the time limit Shizuo was given to find Kasuka as well as the location of where he is being held. Kasuka is now in Seattle, and Shizuo now has 36 hours to save him.**

 **I do not own Durarara.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **Two**

There is no better way to attract attention in Ikebukuro than zooming down the street on the back of the Headless Rider's motorbike with a doctor in a makeshift sidecar. Heads turned, people pointed in wonder. It must have been an odd sight. Shinra was still sulking, occasionally muttering about how unfair it was that Shizuo got to ride with his beloved. He was mutually ignored by both of them and they rode in relative silence, for Shizuo was much too frazzled to strike up conversation and Celty was mute.

Shinra knew that the nearest upcoming flight to the United States left from Osaka and the quickest way to get there would be to take the train from Shinjuku station. There was of course the issue of getting Shooter onto the train, but they could handle that easily enough. Shinra worried about Shizuo and his hotheadedness being on the train for almost four hours, but he knew that he would put up with it since it was for Kasuka's sake.

Their main issue was money. To take the train would cost them about ¥14,490 each **(($126))** , and a one way flight for the three of them to Los Angeles would cost about ¥274,270 total **(($2,393))**. Then, to fly from Los Angeles to Seattle, where Kasuka was being kept, would cost them another ¥26,947 **(($235))**. Shinra kept the fact that they couldn't get a direct flight private for now, because he didn't want to piss Shizuo off while on Shooter.

Shinra was sure that he had enough money on him and he wasn't horribly concerned about the cost, but rather getting Shizuo to allow him to pay. He was stubborn and would insist on them not paying for anything. Shinra would just have to be sneaky about paying. He wondered idly when exactly it was that he became the trip planner.

The wind raged around them as Shooter sped through the streets, swerving and winding through traffic and blowing through a traffic light. Celty didn't seem bothered by the breakneck speed considering she rode like that every day, but poor Shinra in the sidecar was rattled about and he clung onto the sides for dear life.

Shizuo grew noticeably tense as they entered Shinjuku. Shinra could only guess that it was because it was Izaya's 'territory' in the same sense that Ikebukuro was Shizuo's. He looked around as they sped through the streets as though keeping an eye out for Izaya. Shinra wished they would get over this little feud of theirs. It had gotten old a long time ago.

Shooter pulled to a halt in Shinjuku station, drawing odd looks as he whinnied softly. Celty stroked the metal body of her horse-turned-motorcycle to soothe him as Shinra went off to buy three tickets to Osaka. He paid and ended up giving the man a tip to allow Shooter on the train, explaining that it was a very urgent situation. When Shinra returned to where Celty and Shizuo were waiting, he found that Shizuo had lit a cigarette and was pacing in circles.

"When does the train leave?" He asked tensely, pausing in his pacing and taking another long drag on the cigarette.

"Five minutes." Shinra replied. Shizuo grumbled and resumed stalking impatiently around them. Shinra glanced at Celty, who shrugged as though to say 'what are you gonna do?'.

The five minutes dragged on agonizingly slow and eventually Shizuo gave up pacing and sat heavily on the ground next to Celty. When it was time to leave Shizuo jumped up and started off to get on the train, not waiting for Celty and Shinra. Celty wheeled Shooter along and hurried into the train to grab a spot before it became too crowded. By a stroke of luck there was room enough for them and they opted to stand to allow other people to sit. The less people standing, the better considering they were toting a motorcycle.

This decision did not last long. After forty five minutes had dragged on by, they had to sit down because their feet were aching in protest. Shinra sighed in relief and tried to coax Celty into sitting on his lap, but to no avail. Shizuo was clearly growing restless and was sitting hunched over, glowering discontentedly at the floor.

The train rattled into its next stop and more people boarded, and it became cramped. Ideally the train would have been nearly empty, but unfortunately that was a false reality in which things actaully went their way. Shinra and Celty could both see Shizuo growing more and more annoyed. Shinra wondered if he was claustrophobic. It would make sense to not like small spaces, given his condition. The amount of people crowded around him would certainly induce that feeling of being confined, something he would obviously hate.

Luckily for Shizuo, a good number of the people flooded off the train at the next stop and not as many people boarded. Shizuo scuffed the toe of his boot along the train floor, and then promptly stood and nudged through the remaining crowd to prowl restlessly around the perimeter of the room before sitting back down. Shinra sighed. This was going to be a very long train ride.

And sure enough, it felt like days later that the train pulled into its stop in Osaka. The train ride had dragged on dully, Shizuo standing every so often for the sole purpose of pacing before he would sit and sigh, glaring out the window and intimidating other passengers before doing the whole thing over again.

Celty wheeled Shooter off of the train and through the station, bringing him outside before recreating the sidecar and directing Shinra inside. Shinra was concerned about Shizuo on an airplane, where he would be unable to pace around and would have to sit still. Pacing seemed to have become his coping mechanism.

On Shooter, the drive from Osaka Station to the Osaka International Airport was relatively short. Celty sped through the traffic just like she had done in Ikebukuro and they skidded into the airport parking lot. Shizuo hopped off the bike and took off, not waiting for them.

"Wait, Shizuo!" Shinra cried. "Ah- Celty dear, will you be okay if I go after him?"

'Yeah, go right ahead. I'll take care of Shooter.' Celty typed out. Shinra gave her a huge smile and charged off. Celty knelt down next to Shooter, wondering how she would get him onto the plane without getting in trouble. Could they maybe put him in the cargo hold? Shooter would hate that. Oh, how she loathed travelling.


End file.
